


Tomorrow's Wilting Petals

by jejejeddii



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, anyways stream mariah carey for clear skin and good grades, i am abhorrent at tagging fics, ohhhh makoto is gonna hurt, potty mouths. all of them, soumako centric, the haikyuu cast are just side characters to fill in all the districts LMAOO, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejejeddii/pseuds/jejejeddii
Summary: When Makoto and Sousuke are reaped to represent District 12 in Panem's 52nd Annual Hunger Games, they vow to make it through together, and with the help of their sponsors, they seek a glorious victory. Only time could tell whether or not they would see their goals to the very end, no matter how bitter.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Kirishima Natsuya, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. not out of the woods yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maki_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/gifts).



> dedicating this to one of my followers on twitter. they knocked my mind out of writers block hell so do follow @M4KIMIYA on twitter (she's supaaa talented)
> 
> also, this is my first time writing something like this but i love soumako so i thought i would inflict pain upon them
> 
> and updates might be slow because my workload is a bitch i hate school say it with me now
> 
> ALSO FOLLOW MY TWITTER FOR UPDATES AND BULLSHIT-- https://twitter.com/ALBERlCH

_ “Breathe in,” _ Makoto whispered, “ _ breathe out”… _

The string felt rough between his calloused fingers, his index and middle finger roughened up by years of holding a bow. Delicacy and stealth were always a staple of his being, booming silence and those low, low footsteps that ceased to snap even the thinnest of twigs, intertwined into his very being. 

Of course, these were the traits that any hunter would have. Just one slip and he could lose his dinner for the next week… although hunting in the confines of District 12’s forests was strictly prohibited. No one listened to those rules, however.

And here he was now. An eye shut as the other stared daggers into the cranium of a deer, just 10 meters away. The scene was all too usual to Makoto, yet all the more breathtaking each time. 

The tranquil flutters of its innocent eyes, as it moved down to feed on the luscious ferns of the Panem east, the sunlight which streamed through the trees and turned its hide into a freckled brown. It had no knowledge of its coming demise, and maybe Makoto could find some beauty in that. At least the being would be at peace until its very end. Life goes on, life is killed and then brought back through the mysterious forces of the universe… albeit it always pained him to take life so easily and swiftly. Who was he to dictate what life comes and goes?

Yet he pulled back the string of his bow, an obsidian-tipped arrow notched into it as he primes his focus on the target. 

3, 2, 1.

He’d hate the screech it would let out.

“Makoto.” he heard from right over his shoulder.

_ “Ah!”  _ Makoto yelled as the arrow flew through the canopy of trees, the deer having darted its attention towards him and the source of the new voice, and now retreating to its safety deeper into the forest.

“Haru!” Makoto scolded, “You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

Haru laughed a slight chuckle. “I’m sorry, but you know how fun it is to scare you, right?”

“You’re the worst,” he responded, drawing out his words as to exaggerate how evil Haru was. “You can scare me all you want but this was dinner.”

“We don’t have to worry about that, you know. The games are coming soon, reaping is literally today.” Haru paused. “More resources are coming in from other districts. The games always boosts district productivity. We don’t have to keep hunting”

“Yeah, sure, got it.” Makoto replied, furrowing his brows in muted concern. 

_ Reaping.  _ Makoto had always seen it as a horrible term.  _ Reaping - To gather, harvest _ . As if those poor kids were crops and cut down as so. Bumbling youth, curiously wandering children taken away-

“Let’s head off already, Makoto.” Haru ushered with urgency, “The reaping starts in like an hour.”

“Yeah… got it.” Makoto shot back dryly, face solemn as he held his staring contest with the earth beneath him.  _ Just one more year and I won’t have to worry about being sent off to my death… Let’s just hope I get lucky. _

\---

Makoto walked through the doorway of his home, a small and quite run-down wooden cabin situated just outside the rest of the town. It felt emptier these days, a thick haze of veiled sombrous auras and mudded silence had engulfed the house and staked its place eons ago.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home!” he called out, dispelling the choking bitterness that surrounded him.

“Makoto! Get dressed we might be late for the reaping. Make sure to wear the clothes I set on your bed!” she called back out, presumably in the process of making sure she looked well put together. 

He treaded to his room, dragging his feet along the ragged wooden flooring that would definitely lead to ugly splinters if not for a trusty pair of sandals. The outfit that laid sprawled on his bed was simple, as it always was for the poorer districts. Dark brown pants, his least-ripped up pair, and a white button-up that looked like it had been mass produced. 

He could only imagine what the corresponding outfits would look like in other districts, especially the richer districts. Jewelry? Accessories? It all sounded like a dream to him. Anything past a beaded bracelet was rare in the district. He couldn’t ever recall a time in his life where he had come face to face with a crystalled accessory.

He dawned on his clothes, having made sure he had run himself through the uncomfortably lukewarm bath before slipping into his most presentable appearance. He exhaled from the pits of his chest, almost a heave.  _ It looks just like how they did. _

\--

He could only listen to his own shoes pressing upon the gravel road that connected his house to an even larger hell. Chatters and unsettled voices of possible tributes filled his brain, only to be shoved aside by the buffed apprehension that plagued his mind.  _ One last reaping. I’ll be fine, please just don’t let it be me. _

Another silent pair of footsteps joined right behind him, although he didn’t pay it any mind. 

“Makoto.”

_ “Ah!”  _ he yelled, jogging his brain from the spiral of masked despondence. “Haru, you gotta stop!”

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Haru yelled low, “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Makoto retorted. And what a guess that would be. He’s known Haru too long to even consider believing that the boy would stop scaring him. Haru was sly and quiet, much like Makoto. The only difference was that it had compromised such a huge part of his personality, whereas Makoto had only developed those traits to be a good hunter.

“Yeah you probably shouldn’t” Haru affirmed, “I don’t think I could ever get over that dumb face you make when you get scared.”

“Tch. You’re evil.” Makoto responded snarkily, “I’ll get you back one of these days.”

“As long as we don’t get chosen I’ll hold you to that.”

_ Right. The reaping.  _

Makoto looked around him. The scene never failed to give him chills. He had been seeing this same scene every year since he was 12, and for the sixth year in a row, he was standing amongst these children again, faces matted with fear and shoulders vibrating with the prospect of death, sitting ducks with clipped wings at the mercy of their hunters. Two unlucky ducks was all they needed.

Parents looked on from the perimeters, and not in a better condition than their children. Tears and close hugs and shaking breaths as everyone in the mile vicinity of the area grappled with the idea that the grim reaper was casting its wicked gaze upon them. 

“Good afternoon, District 12,” a voice boomed through the crowd, with no reciprocating greeting from the crowd. “Ahem, well, I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome. I am Rin Matsuoka, District 12’s Capitol representative, and I will be presiding over the reapings for the 56th Annual Hunger Games.”

It was at this moment that Makoto had taken a gander at this self-proclaimed “Rin Matsuoka”. He had dark maroon hair, tied up in a short bun and groomed cleanly. His clothes were even more extravagant, as if he were dressed for a ballroom dance with Panem’s president themself. Yup. Definitely a Capitol plant.

“Let’s get started, then, shall we?” He said, and jerked his head up. “Also! The Capitol wanted to switch things up this year, and instead of the one boy and one girl rule, they decided to just pick two random citizens from the pool of possible tributes, regardless of gender.”

He dipped his slender, ring-jaded fingers into the bowl, elegantly swishing his fingers as if he were dancing with the ghost of death itself, taunting it to come seek out its two beings of prey. 

He pulled out one slip from between his fingers. No one dared speak a word, mouths closed shut by trembling fear. The wind blew and all that could be heard was the vomit-inducing unfolding of the slip.

“Our first tribute is... “ a pause. “Sousuke Yamazaki.” 

From the crowds emerged a boy, and from what Makoto could tell, was around his height and age, and had a similar, muscular build, with dark and shaggy hair. Not a cry or a scream sounded from the peanut gallery of guardians and parents. This was weird enough to Makoto. How often had he heard a tribute be called and not have someone screaming out for them? The answer was never. There was always someone who broke when a contestant was called. But not for him.

He joined Rin's right side, to which Rin took as a sign to continue.

“Our second tribute, let us get on with it.” He said as he dipped his hand back in to swim in the shark tank of name tags, a staggering wait as he chose the next slip. No one dared to show relief in the midst of Sousuke’s calling, merely for this reason. One slip meant one last opportunity to get chosen to die. 

Rin unfolded the paper, his face draining of color as he brought his hand to mask the mutedly panicked shock that most people wouldn’t be able to notice.

“H- Haruka N- Nanase.” He said with a shaky voice. 

Makoto’s heart dropped, and he could sense that Haru’s had done the same thing. He shifted his head over to the shorter boy, who met his terrified eyes with fearful ones of his own. Makoto’s world warped and now he could hear the screams of one child, another one echoing behind them.  _ Save us! Please, I don’t want to die. _ He heard, and suddenly Haru was being dragged away by the peacekeepers, his parents and Makoto’s parents crying and screaming out for him. It flooded Makoto all the same. 

“Haru! Wait!” he called out in desperation.

“Makoto!” He screamed through tears, hitting hopelessly at the armored shoulders of peacekeepers who heralded him to his demise, to no avail.

Makoto remembered that expression. The screams through tears.  _ I can’t let this happen to him, too. _

“Wait, wait!” Makoto screamed as he emerged into the walkway, standing in the wake of Haru’s entourage. “I-”  _ I have to save him, if anything.  _ “I volunteer as t- tribute!”

And once again the world fell to deafening silence.

Rin’s tense face seemed to calm down, his expression relaxing into that of pity? Gratitude? Makoto couldn’t tell. 

“It seems that we have a volunteer… in place of Haru- I mean Haruka Nanase.”

Makoto was guided to Rin’s left side upon the stage. Haru eyed him, with a glazed expression that screamed something like “What the hell are you doing?”, Makoto would have to be ready for the scolding later on.

Rin cleared his throat once more, “What’s your name, young man?” 

“I’m Makoto Tachibana.” he said, as he connected eyes with his fellow tribute. It was only then that Makoto noticed those despondent blue eyes, almost as if he had welcomed his reaping.

“Great! And there you have it, folks. Your tributes for the 56th Annual Hunger Games!”

And at that, everyone had breathed their sighs of sweet relief, moreso the older ones, who were now free from the terrors of the games. 

Except for Haru, and Makoto’s parents.

\--

“You have 2 minutes to talk to him. Go.” Makoto heard from the other side of the door, having sat in the waiting room before he would be shipped off to the capitol.

The door swung open and within seconds Makoto was tackled in a death-gripping hug, sobs shaking into his shoulder. 

It was Haru. 

“Makoto! What the hell are you doing?” Haru screamed, beaded tears overflowing. Makoto had never seen Haru scream or cry like this. “Why did you volunteer?”

Makoto couldn’t even answer him. Why had he volunteered himself, knowing more than likely that he would die in the games? In the wake of the question, the room fell silent. Not a word from Haru or Makoto’s parents who were standing just behind, mortified. 

The air swirled into a suffocating mud of anticipation and breathless horror. 

“Answer me, please!” It was Haru again. “Please, Makoto.”

And it all came back to him. Haru’s face, his screams as he was being dragged away. It felt all too familiar. He couldn’t let Haru be relegated to such suffering. 

“I couldn’t--” he tried to say, his throat squeezing shut. He was openly crying now. “I couldn’t just let you walk off to die. You know what happened two years ago.”

At the mention of this, the room retreated back into silence, this time even more nauseating. He continued. “Your face… the scream… it was too familiar.”

_ “You’re deathly wrong if you thought I would just let them take you away like that.” _

Haru nodded, understanding and as satisfied he could be. 

Haru came in to hug him, and his parents joined.

“Please, just come back to us.” Haru whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you left us.”

“You’re so strong, son,” His mother said, sobbing into the dry shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“You’ll kick ass out there, Makoto.” His father announced, also on the verge of his own tears. “I taught you how to forage, how to hunt. Use that, and come back to us soon.”

The door swung open once more, the guard entering the room. 

“Your two minutes are over. Please see yourselves out.”

“Don’t get too scared out there. And don’t you dare die on us.” Haru said on his way out, a playful smirk playing across his face. Even in the face of devastation Haru would always make him feel better.

“You’ll see me again, guaranteed.”

And after a little while more, the guards guided Makoto and Sousuke to the train that would eventually lead them to the capitol.


	2. railway of trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train ride to the capitol, Makoto encounters an all-too-familiar face, and meets the one who will guide him and his partner to a sure victory. Makoto and Sousuke break the ice, albeit with questions too personal and close to give even a semblance of an honest answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might settle into the groove of a chapter per week... although i dont really know how long I want this series to be. I think im gonna stop when this games is over. lots to think about hm
> 
> also sorry if the chapters feel kinda slow and boring so far just trying to establish connections and stuff.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ALBERlCH)

Makoto awoke to the soft whirring of the train against the rails. _Right… the train_ , he thought as he examined the inside of his room. It was cramped, of course, with the width of the train barely accommodating for his large size. Blazing high noon sun rays struck his skin, casting a pale haze around his body.

He faintly remembered seeing his companion, Sousuke Yamazki, before making a beeline for his room, the air between them choking. 

Looking around his room once more, the sudden urge for water hit him like a train. He hadn’t drank for a while now that he thought about it. Was it the growing void of inevitability that distracted him from his water? The mere thought of his almost guaranteed death? The thoughts rocked his brain, and overtook his body in a harsh shiver as he shook his face as if to shake them away.

Opening the door back into the main “living space” of the train, Makoto took the opportunity to drink in the sight before him. The train was extravagant, almost luxurious. There had been enough space for a mini-bar full of various liquors, adjoined with its own sealed cupboard of striking, pristine glasses from small shots to large chalets. 

The table in the middle of the room wasn’t without its own splash of riches. _Can this train get any more sickeningly rich?_

“You must be that Makoto Tachibana kid, right?”

Makoto jumped at the new voice, rasped and low, and its owner sitting on a couch on the other end of the room. _How did I not even see him?_

“Yes sir, that’s me.” He smiled back. Realistically, he was intimidated. The man’s face looked aged, some frown lines beginning to emerge from aging skin. His chin and cheeks were stubbled, pinpricks of yellow hair piercing through skin like a piss cactus. 

Silence ran for a while, the man’s eyes baring their gaze openly unto Makoto, awkwardness and discomfort spiking with every passing minute.

“Who are you? And uh… what do you want from me?” Makoto replied back, voice shaky and cautious as the man continued his empty surveillance.

“I’m Gorou Sasabe. Just refer to me by my last name.” He said, continuing to evaluate Makoto.

“Why are you here?”

“Well…” he stood, putting finger to Makoto’s chest and staring him in the eyes, “I’m here to make sure either you or that other asswipe come back home alive. ‘Pparently since I’m the only one in that damn district who won a games, I’m supposed to help lead you little runts to a victory.”

“Which games were you in?”

“41st… y’know… the one that had those super adorable cats that actually bit into people’s jugulars and crushed their windpipes?”

That year, the Games had been a spectacle of debate, controversy even amongst the highest in the Capitol. Many thought that the higher-ups were making a joke out of the games, especially of that year’s contestants. Of course, the shock value of the casual house pet being a machine of pure bloodshed would raise some eyebrows, but it would also be stepping on many, many tails.

Makoto remembered that games clearly, except for his new mentor being the winner. He was only just beginning his several years of reapings, but had fallen in love with the cats on the screen. Everyone in the district was too poor to own pets, anyway. It was nice seeing them on the screen until progressively, they had begun to get more aggressive and the moment a sunk its jaws into a contestant’s throat, he left. It was his second most remembered games.

“Hey.” Another voice, deep and sultry, sounded out from the other side of the train car, opposite of Makoto’s door. He turned his head to look at the source of the voice, and was met with an absentminded pair of aquamarine blue eyes. 

Makoto’s breath immediately hitched in his chest, his lungs ceasing their motions. It was almost entrancing. Was the Sousuke he saw once at the reaping the same one who had just stolen his breath for a moment?

“Ah, Sousuke, you’re awake. About time.” Sasabe grumbled, “You two know who the other is, right?”

“Not really. He’s cute though. I’ll give him that.” Sousuke said with a taunting inflection to his voice, full lips tugging upwards slightly from the corners.

 _What?_

Makoto hadn’t even had time to think before he felt his face go warm, cheeks dusting a pale pink shade. The line and its subsequent reaction didn’t slip past Sasabe, though. 

“Wow… you know… romance never fails to bring in good attention.” Makoto reddened even more, his eyebrows jutting upwards as he pulled his hand up to cover his mouth in shock.

Sasabe laughed, Sousuke keeping that smug expression on his face. “Well, now that introductions are over, we just have to wait for the last two guests.”

 _Two?_ Makoto thought as he racked his mind for whoever else would have any business on the train. There was their representative and sponsor, Rin. “Who’s the other one?”

“Oh! Looks like you’re all here!” a voice came back around. It sounded awfully familiar to Makoto, who turned around to find the cause of the commotion. 

He was met with a delicate pair of faces, although one of them was one he was already well acquainted with, the black bowl cut even more so.

“Haru?” He yelled out, shock rattling his body. “What are you doing here? I thought I volunteered in your place? Is this even allowed--”

“Makoto, calm down. Let me explain. I probably should have told you this a while ago.” Haru said, eyes averting to the side as Rin eyed him worriedly from the side.

“We’re dating!--” Rin pipped, and immediately interrupted.

“Rin you said I could tell him...” Haru complained, side glares deadly towards his “boyfriend”.

_Boyfriend?_

It was all beginning to make sense to Makoto now. He never pondered the question but it was in the back of his mind ever since the reaping. Why had Rin looked so mortified when Haru got picked? Why did he look so relieved when someone volunteered in his place? Of course Rin and Haru had to have known each other, but he didn't expect it to be like... _this_.

“So you’re meaning to tell me you bagged our district’s capital representative escort guy?” Makoto questioned with a newfound fascination.

“Yeah we’ve been talking for a while. I was sure you were going to find out eventually. Maybe those all-seeing hunter’s eyes didn’t catch me this time.” He quipped with a chuckle. “Anyways, boyfriends privilege; Rin’s letting me go with you guys over to the capitol.”

"You'll have to explain more later, Haruka." Makoto said, eyes thinning as he observed Rin, who shrunk under his intent focus.

“I bet Rin was real happy when you volunteered in Haru’s place.” Sousuke deadpanned, eyes empty with a quirk in his lip and seemingly unbothered.

The whole train car went silent at that, tension growing once more as Haru and Rin felt a pang of guilt building up inside. It was almost suffocating. Any hypothetical onlookers’ palms would be sweated in anxieties. 

This didn’t pass by Sasabe, however, who cleared his throat and began to ease the tension. “Anyway, I wanted to discuss a plan-of-action of some sorts. It’s always nice to be prepared, right?”

“Well, as sponsors and representatives, Haru and I will try our damnest to make sure you two get as many donations as possible!” Rin retorted pridefully.

“Yup. Now with that covered, we should also talk about how you two will show yourselves off to the public.” Sasabe mentioned, evaluating Sousuke and Makoto with a lunar gaze once more. “There’s a few routes we could take.”

“Like…?” Makoto questioned.

“Well we could market you two as lovers.” Makoto reddened at the thought of that. “We could market you two as friendly rivals for the dramatics.” Sasabe said, disdain in his voice. “The capital always goes crazy for dramatic stuff like this. The games are more like a reality show to them than the gladiator arena it actually is.”

“I say we do the lovers one.” Sousuke said flatly, voice monotonous. 

_What?_

“Funny!” Makoto exclaimed with a forced chuckle, face reddening and voice pitching up as Haru tried to suppress a smile. “You’re kidding right?”

“Why would I? I mean… if we’re most likely going to die anyway, why don’t we give Panem a heartbreaking love story?”

“Come on… you’ll get out alive.” Rin said, voice tense and compensating for the anxiety that his words had almost no meaning at this point. “I mean… there was that one games with two winners… the one where the last two contestants were about to eat those poison berries and they both got taken out of the arena alive? The capital’s been trying to hide that it happened ever since.”

Makoto’s heart raced at the thought. Had that actually been an occurrence? Could his chances of survival actually be better than he once thought it could be? Surely it was only one more spot but any extra percent was a welcomed stroke of serendipity.

“Anyway....” Sasabe interrupted, “I guess we’re going down the lovers route. Tomorrow we can go over the rest of the other contestants that you two will see in the arena. Get some rest.”

Rin and Haru nodded, deathly silent as they exited the section of the train and retreating back to their rooms.

Makoto sighed, and made his way to the next living room over, sinking into one of the silk-laden couches, where he stared out the adjacent window. 

The sky was in full show, the moon devoid of light as the stars took their reign. Makoto never had the chance to admire such a display before. The district was strict on its curfews. No one out past sundowns, and those found would be beaten and whipped in the district square. It was effective, but most, if not all residents were ever able to watch the stars, Makoto included. Star-studded skies masked behind hollow plumes of cloud… he couldn’t even catch the tight-lipped grin on his face.

“You look like you’ve never seen the stars before.” A voice said from behind him as Makoto pricked up in his place. 

“...Y- yeah. You know how the Peacekeepers are with enforcing that dumb curfew. I don’t think I’ve seen this kind of view in my whole life.”

“Pretty, isn’t it? If you want me to, I could probably name every constellation up there.”

“Funny how my intimidating and brooding partner-in-death is also a huge astronomy geek.”

“Intimidating? Brooding? What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re intimidating, Yamazaki-kun.” Makoto shot back with a giggle, the man next to him huffing. “Why are you here?”

“I was planning on just sitting here and looking outside the window, too.” He said shyly. “But if you’re already here… I should probably get back to my room.”

“Wait.” Makoto demanded sternly. “While you’re here, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“You say that you’ve seen the stars enough to know every constellation. District 12 wasn’t your home district, was it?”

“You caught on.” Sousuke giggled, “Yeah. I came here from District 2.”

“Masonry and Defense… isn’t District 2 super well off?” Makoto asked, now even more curious.

“Yes. It’s pretty nice up there. The weather was always perfect, even if it got snowy in the mountains.”

“Yamazaki-kun… why did you move to 12 if 2 had everything you ever needed?”

“Can’t a guy restart his life?” Sousuke responded, voice sharp and serious.

“I suppose you raise a good point. You probably had all the resources you needed to get here.” Makoto seceded. He knew that there was something that Sousuke wasn’t telling him, but he had only ever spoken to Sousuke for less than 10 minutes in total, so an in-depth explanation wasn’t in his place to ask for.

“How about you, Mr. Detective? You’ve got some weird ways about you as well. A question for a question, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Why?” Sousuke queried, voice in that clear and concise husk.

“What?”

“I mean, why did you volunteer for Nanase?”

“Oh, well…” he paused, gathering his thoughts. “Something in me just lit up. Me and Haru have been friends since we were kids, so I guess I acted out of panic.” _He doesn’t have to know the rest of it._

“That makes sense. You sound like a great friend, you know that?” Sousuke knew that Makoto wasn’t telling him the whole story either. The way he paused, and the way his eyes widened. But Makoto hadn’t pressed on his issues, so he decided it would be best if he didn’t press on his. They weren’t ready to talk about their motives and history. Not yet, at least.

\--

Makoto awoke once more to the low hums of the train and under the early afternoon sun. They were a couple days out from 12 at this point, on schedule to reach the capital midnight, give or take. It always angered Makoto, the disparity between Panem’s most rich and Panem’s most agonizingly poor. How could the capitol afford to create transcontinental railroads while some in the less fortunate districts struggled to even get food on the table? 

He shook away the harsh thoughts; _it’s too early in the morning to be angry at something_ , he decided as he breached through his sheets, sighing. The games were coming so soon, almost too soon. Every second in the train was a second closer to his death, although, when did the clock start? He couldn’t answer that. Was it the moment of his birth? The second he stepped in to volunteer for Haru? At what point had his death been predestined for him?

As he stalked lightly out of his room, he came to the scene of everyone seated around the table and eyeing him down expectantly. 

“Good… morning?” He greeted wearily, rubbing his eyes. “What’s up?”

“We have to look at the contestants that you guys are going up against.” Sasabe responded. “Take a seat next to Sousuke and we’ll get started.”

And Makoto did just that, sliding into the empty seat next to Sousuke. “Good morning, Makoto.” He greeted, voice rough and expression voided. 

“Good morning to you too, Yamazaki-kun.”

“Alright let’s get started.” Rin said, waving the remote to the display that sat in front of them. He flipped to the first picture, where a guy and a girl’s pictures were displayed. They looked relatively young, in the same age range as Makoto. One sported silvery hair styled in a bowl cut and was quite short, the girl had black hair and a beauty mark below her lip, all topped with a pair of glasses.

“These are District 1’s contestants. Aiichi Nitori and Kiyoko Shimizu.” He said, pressing the button to show another pair of contestants. Two guys this time, both topped with heads of orange hair. 

“These two are Momotarou and Seijuurou Mikoshiba, of District 2.” _click_ “And these two are from District 3”. The panel showed a blonde-haired, pink-eyed boy who also looked relatively short, and a taller raven-haired boy with glasses -- Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki.

“These are the careers. The absolute most deadly contestants. They live to represent their district in the games. They will rip into you without mercy if they ever find you. I beg of you to stay away from them at all costs… or form an alliance with them, but even I wouldn’t that.” He advised. 

Makoto listened in as Rin explained the rest of the districts and their contestants. District 4’s own Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, who’s district specialized in fishing. District 5’s Kageyama Tobio and Shoyo Hinata who specialized in power and electricity. 

“Up next, District 6.” Rin said, expression dropping slightly although unnoticeable by everyone except for Haru, who’s face mirrored that of his boyfriend’s. “The tributes from there are Gou Matsuoka and Ayumu Kunikida.” 

The first girl looked familiar, dark crimson hair and burnt umber eyes that looked much like Rin's own. She was almost like a carbon copy of him. 

Makoto’s heart shattered at the realization that his escort’s sister had been reaped, and the even bigger train rammed into him that he could be the one to kill her made him even more terrified. _These are all people too. With families and friends._ Makoto thought, face knotted in muted distress.

Rin continued through the districts. District 7 with their own silvery, long-haired Nao Serizawa and Tono Hiyori, who had his own pair of glasses -- the district specialized in lumber. District 8 had another pair of brothers, much like the two from boys from District 2, except District 8’s brothers were more incredibly unlucky -- Ikuya and Natsuya Kirishima. District 9’s contestants were a red-haired boy who bore a wide smile, and a pink-haired boy who’s smile matched that of his fellow tribute. Asahi Shiina and Kisumi Shigino, if he recalled correctly. 

Makoto had spaced out around District 10 and 11, his mind swirling with an ugly mix of guilt and fear, inevitability of his near future plaguing his thoughts.

“Alright. Those are all the tributes. When we get to the capital later tonight, you two will be given your own rooms in the hotel near the training facility. You get a week between when we get there and the start of the games. In that week, you’ll train and sharpen your abilities. At the end of the week, you’ll do a skill evaluation in front of the gamemakers and you’ll be given a score 1-12 based on your likelihood to win, heavily considering your abilities.” Rin paused, gathering his breath. “Getting a good score means that you’ll get good sponsors, but that also means a bigger target on your head.” Rin explained, with a professionalism that made it seem like he’d given the exact same speech hundreds of times. 

Rin began to talk about more nuances of the games and the lead ups, the fashion designers and the gala, interviews and all such matters and formalities that made the games a true spectacle of entertainment. 

“Thank you, Rin. Is that all?” Sousuke asked, seemingly bored. 

“Yeah. That’s about it. Haru and I will do our best to get you guys some sponsors. I’m sorry there wasn’t more that we could do.” Rin said solemnly, eyes distant. 

“It’s alright.” Makoto reassured with a warm smile. “You are doing all this for us even if we are most likely a lost cause… it’s more than enough.”

“Come on, Makoto… give yourselves a chance. You and Sousuke are built well and your skills are great. Don’t count yourselves out yet.” Haru said, as if Makoto were infallible but he knew deep down that their chances were slim.

Makoto stood, headed for the door on the other side of the car. “I’m going into the next room over. Thanks guys.” 

They had talked for quite a while at that point, nighttime had all but struck upon them. Hours went by of back and forth questions between all parties about different questions. It was more complicated than he had thought. _Formalities this,_ and _formalities that_ , Rin said, but Makoto only saw it as cruel, as if they were pampering kids just to make their deaths pretty and fun for those ugly rich people who stood on their pedestals.

He sank into the same couch from the night before, looking into everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

The door into the room slid open, and the same voice from the night before sounded out low. “Hey, Makoto.”

“Hello, Yamazaki-kun.”

“What’s on your mind?” Sousuke asked as he sat on the same couch, opposite from Makoto.

“Well if you want to know so badly… I’d say that I’m at a crossroads.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sousuke asked again with a chuckle.

“Well… I don’t want to die. But at the same time, I don’t want anyone to die because of me.” Makoto responded, voice deep in thought. “I don’t think I could live knowing that someone died at my hands. Those brothers from District 8... Gou... I don't know if I can do it.”

Sousuke turned his attention to Makoto, whose gaze was distant and far off outside the confines of the train, as if to watch his own life pass by like the fields before them, or to wish upon the stars that his life retained its longevity like the skies that loomed above. 

“You’ve got a lot of people to live for, Makoto. Lots of people are waiting for you to come back, y’know?” Sousuke said, a smile on his face as he looked out the window too, sharing the sky with the man across from him.

“You’re right… but I’m not sure if I could kill anyone.” _I wouldn’t be any better than those who killed_ _them_. 

“Then let me do it.” Sousuke said, the smile growing on his face as he watched Makoto’s surprised and humorous reaction.

“You can’t just say that, Yamazaki-kun!”

“It’s just a joke!” Sousuke yelled out, putting his hands out in defense. “But anything for my fellow tribute, right? Also... call me Sousuke, 'kay?” Makoto reddened at that, although hidden by the darkness which crept throughout the unlit room. 

“Sure and sure. I just hope I get to see everyone again, _Sousuke._ ” _And I hope to understand why you welcomed your reaping so openly. Why no one had cried out for you on that day._

_There’s a lot I hope to know about you, if you’d let me._

Sousuke thought the same of him, too.

\--

They let the next hours fly by as they talked about anything and everything, although they made it a point to subconsciously avoid their uncomfortable conversation points. Sousuke pointed out a few constellations, naming stars and planets and the astronomical sciences behind them, while Makoto drank in his company. Conversation with Sousuke came easy when it came to space talk. Sometimes they’d switch the conversation to Makoto’s hunting techniques and whatever he knew about Panem’s flora and fauna, which Sousuke listened in on with intent.

It had only felt like minutes before their train arrived at the capital, the concrete jungle which hid behind its own walls and its surrounding lake. 

They were ever so close now, more than ever, to their immovable fates. 

And it would only get closer from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it im adding kirishima bros and asakisu side arcs


	3. PR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets foot into the Capital, with no choice but to face every coming day with a fierceness only fitted for champions, although people-ing doesn't really suit them, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS FUCK YEAH NEW MAJOR SHIP FUCK YEAH NEW MAJOR DUO YUP
> 
> also soumako development i see this chapter as a win for everyone
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ALBERlCH)

_ Click! _

_ Beep! _

_ Click! _

_ Beep! _

_ Click! _

_ Beep! _

_ Click! _

_ Beep! _

“I think it’s open now, Makoto.” Sousuke said, deadpanned, eyebrows knitted in irritation.

“You can never be too sure. That’s what my mom said.”

“Of course you’re a mama’s boy.” Sousuke replied, teasing fondness in his words.

“Hey, just because I take advice from her doesn’t mean I’m a mama’s boy.” Makoto huffed out, a small pout on his face. The silence grew a bit further, urging Makoto to speak. “...So what if I am?”

“Nothing to worry about. Kinda cute, if you ask me.” Makoto blushed at that. Sousuke learned what buttons to push  _ quickly _ and it freaked him out, to an extent.

“Anyway!” Makoto said, shifting the meander of the conversation, “Let’s see if the Capital is as luxurious as everyone says it is!”

_ God, he’s so awkward.  _ Sousuke thought with a knowing smile before trailing Makoto into the room. 

The room was to be shared, although it was a large suite within itself. They had the choice to get separate rooms, but both Sasabe and Rin concluded that one suite would help build the chemistry to show the “lovers” trope for the nation. 

“Woah, they weren’t kidding when they said the Capital is luxurious…” Makoto gaped in awe, roaming the room and feeling upon the soft textures of the bed’s fabric as his bare feet curled on the rich carpet. “This place is a dream for most of us down in 12… to think some people live like this every day… crazy…”

“One taste of luxury and you’re already fawning, aren’t you?” Sousuke teased, falling back onto the bed, which sank softly under his weight. He hadn’t felt that cloudy resistance in the years following his departure from 2. It was… nice.

“I’ve never lived in this sort of condition before.” Makoto said before stopping abruptly, eyeing the bed with curiosity.

Sousuke noticed the anticipatory look on his face. “Why are you--”

“Woah!” Makoto yelled as he jumped backwards onto the bed within a blink of an eye. He was giggling now, out of shock with the way the bed slowly hugged his backside. “If this were my bed back at home I’d probably be paralyzed from breaking my spine.”

Sousuke chuckled lightly at that. “Glad to hear you’re enjoying the bed at least. I haven’t felt this in a while.”

“Yeah, District 2 ex-rich kid. We know.” Makoto said playfully before pressing his face into one of the ice-chilled pillows, the cold crisp against his cheeks.

_ Not just that, but we’ll save that conversation for later.  _ “We should probably get some rest. Tomorrow’s that exhibition thing where they make us look sexy for the nation.”

“Not sure how to feel about that wording.” Makoto said with a yawn, before quickly falling limp, face still stuffed in the pillow. Soft, low snores emanated from his zone, gracing Sousuke’s ears and lulling him into his own sleep.

\---

Makoto felt his body wiggling in bed, a hand pushing back and forth against his arm.

“Makoto. Wake up.” The voice was muffled, muted through the now-warmed pillow which pressed against his ears. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s uh… 9:00 in the morning.”

“Don’t you think it’s too early for this?” Makoto asked, dreary and croaky.

“You heard what Rin said. We have to meet with the fashion team by 9:45. They’re a 10 minute walk away. We should get ready soon.”

“Hmmmmph.”

“Awh, District 12’s angel is an absolute brat in the mornings, huh? Well I saw there were toiletries in the bathrooms ready for us. I’m calling dibs on the blue toothbrush. The closets also have our casual wear.”

“You’re insufferable. I’ll be ready in a bit. Although I did want the blue toothbrush.”

Makoto rose from his bed and began the morning routine. Autumnal sun flowed in through the windows, refracting off the bedazzled embroidery of the silken curtains and painting flecks of the room in soft patches of rainbow hues. Tall buildings parted for the streams of light, making way for their entrance into the room. 

It was a sight to behold almost, as if he had awoken in a castle suited for royalty. That was what the capital was, though, was it not? Only for the most powerful would the view of a heavenly morning be a permanent fixture. 

Within 25 minutes, Makoto was in front of a body mirror, checking over his casual outfit. It was a simple olive green long sleeve over a black pair of boardshorts, a very short pair of socks, and black shoes. 

“It’s pretty simple, but it suits you pretty well, I think.” Sousuke said, nearing Makoto. “Matches your eyes.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a nice touch. I’ve never seen myself like this before. Kinda crazy.” Makoto took the opportunity to look at Sousuke’s outfit, which was quite similar to his own, just different colors. Navy blue and white adorned Sousuke’s physique.

“Stealing a peek?”

“Uh!”

“Just kidding. Let’s get going and meet up with Rin. I don’t wanna be late and piss off capital people.”

Just the walk to the train was intimidating to say the least. Even Sousuke had apprehension in his eyes. Passersby were wrapped in bold clothing, explosions of colors and radical application of accessories. It’s as if the people didn’t care about the aesthetics, the only thing on their mind being how hard they can show off their wealth to each other. Makoto thought he’d faint if he looked at some designs for a long enough period of time.  _ How do these people not live with a constant headache? _

Within the allotted 10 minutes that Sousuke said it would take, the trio was already at the facility. It was huge, stadium-like almost.  _ Is everything about the Capital just gonna be this intimidating? I feel like an alien here. _

“Let’s get inside. We need to meet with the fashion team soon.” Rin said, urgently.

Entering the building, they felt a strong gust of cool air, whipping their hair slightly. “Haven’t felt air-conditioning in a while either… it’s been too long since I’ve felt that.” Sousuke said, nostalgic.

Once they were inside, they were approached by a man with silvery gray hair. “Good morning! You two must be Makoto Tachibana and Sousuke Yamazaki, right?” he said, with a clear smile and tone concise. The two nodded slowly.

“Look at you two, synced already.” The man giggled. “Anyway, I’m Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga! I’m one of the members of your fashion team. Miss A sent me to fetch you two. Follow me.”

The pair did as told, Rin waiting for them in the lobby. following Suga down a labyrinth of halls and corridors and even down an elevator a couple stories before arriving at a room labeled as “District 12 Fashion and Stuff”, to which Suga opened the door.

Four different faces greeted them with kind smiles. One of them looked more mature than the others, probably in her mid-thirties. The other three were younger, possibly young adults. One of them had wavy brown hair, and was a bit shorter than Makoto. Another had dark brown hair, with a pair of similarly colored eyes, and the last one with warm platinum-bronze hair and freckles. 

“Good morning. I’m Miho Amakata, but you can just call me Miss Amakata or Miss A. Would you three like to introduce yourself?”

The one with wavy brown hair spoke first. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! You can call me Oikawa though. I’m a hairstylist!”

Next came the girl with the dark-brown hair. “I’m Yukie Shirofuku. I specialize in makeup! I can make you guys even hotter than you are now!”

Last came the freckled lady. “I’m Kaori Suzumeda. I’m a hairstylist like Oikawa. I help Suga and Miss A come up with outfit designs as well.”

“Alright… good to know.” Sousuke said, nodding lightly.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you all!” Makoto exclaimed, pasting a satisfied smile on his face.

“So… what are we here to do?” Sousuke asked.

“Well, I’m sure your escort already told you that there’s an exhibition sort of thing for all the districts and their tributes, which is broadcasted for the whole nation.”

“Yeah… He brought up something like that.” Makoto recalled, hand rubbing at his chin.

“Well, we’re here to go over what we have planned for you two. In regards to what you’ll be wearing for the Tribute’s Ceremony. Your escort will arrive after the show to take you guys back to your quarters.”

\---

“So you’re gonna set us on fire?” Makoto yelled, terrified. “Isn’t that dangerous?” Sousuke side-eyed him, a quiet nod in agreement to his worries.

“It’ll be alright. The flames will not hurt you. We designed the fabric to make sure of that. Please go through with it… everyone will love it! Sponsors and citizens alike!” Said Amakata, her voice lighthearted and confident.

“District 12! The Coal District… only fitting that they would be the most fiery! Show the whole nation what 12 is all about, yeah?” Oikawa said, arm wrapped around Suga, who simply giggled.

“I guess I can get behind that…” Sousuke said, internally agreeing with Oikawa. “Let’s just hope our skin doesn’t burn away then, Makoto.”

The man in question cowered.  _ Engulfed in fire… how fitting.  _ “...Sure.”

“Alright. Suga would you be a dear and roll in their outfits, so we can do some final fittings and show them how it’s supposed to work?”

“Of course.”

Once the pair donned the costumes, the whole room was astounded by just how good it had fit them. Sleek black fabric hugged their skin tightly, pasted to their features and settling deep into the definition of their muscles. 

“Oh my god… Suga look away!” Oikawa said, shielding his eyes as he blushed furiously.

“You’re so dramatic.” Suga said, laughing as he moved away Oikawa’s hand.

“If you look too long you’ll fall for them and leave me!”

The girls were all blushing too, hands covering their mouths in amusement. “You guys look like careers, the way you’re ripped.” Yukie said with fascination.

“Even without the flames you guys would probably light a fire in the nation’s heart…” This time from a stunned Kaori.

“Ah, you guys flatter us too much…” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and slight pink dust on his face. He took the quick opportunity to look at Sousuke.

He immediately wished he hadn’t. Understanding why everyone’s jaw had dropped, he turned his head away fast, chiding himself for even sneaking a peek.  _ God no one has the right to be that hot what the hell,  _ he thought, eyes agape and hand over mouth.

“Like what you see, Makoto?” he heard from over his shoulder. He could practically hear the vane smirk on Sousuke’s face boring into him. Makoto could predict what would come next.  _ If he says it.... _

“You look pretty good yourself, you know that?” Sousuke continued, much to Makoto’s dismayed expectations.

_ This fucker is gonna kill me. _

The occasional manga and book series came around 12 every now and then, and Makoto could recall the way someone’s nose would bleed when conflicted with a flustering situation. He thought he might just die of blood loss right there if his life did happen to be a manga, with Sousuke’s demonically teasing chuckle reverberating in his mind.

“Glad to see that you two enjoy them. They look like they fit you two well.” Amakata said, hand rubbing her chin as she observed them with a lunar gaze. “You’re free to go. Just meet us here again in a bit and we’ll get you guys readied up for the Tribute Parade.”

\---

“Alright… just about done with the touches,” Kaori said, as she swished her brush across Makoto’s face lightly once more, “and done! Looking good for the ceremony you two!”

“Looking good!” Rin said, standing in the doorway. “Let’s get going to the chariots.”

The trio, along with Amakata made their way over to the Chariot holding station, a few halls and turns and twists away, and back up the elevator. 

“Act natural out there, you two. Confidence is key!” Rin exclaimed, fist-pumping the air. “You’ll be riding down the Capital’s main street, and arriving in front of the Capital center, where President Washijo will give you guys his blessings or whatever, instill that ‘honor your district’ bullshit that he does, all that pomp and circumstance, and that’s the night. Then I’ll guide you back to your hotel once it’s over. From then on, it will be training for the next week.”

“Cool. Just look good tonight and that’s gonna be it until the interviews.” Sousuke said, nodding.

Once they were standing in the carriage, the fear began to pool in Makoto’s stomach. The whole nation was watching them now. 

“Come on, Makoto. Don’t be scared. Remember what Rin said?” Sousuke jabbed, desperate to get Makoto out of his mind.

“Yeah… confidence…”

“If you’re anxious, just…” 

“Just what?”

“Focus on me,” Sousuke said, a knowing smile on his face. “Think you can do that for me?”

“Yeah… I’ll try it out.”

The chariot began to move, the horses pulling as the chariots ahead of them picked up speed. Makoto looked out towards the crowds of people, instantly going cold as he froze, stiff as a dying tree. His vision began to phase in and out of focus, and dizziness wracked his body. 

A warm hand took his own, and he heard a faint voice calling out to him.

_ “Focus on me, Makoto.” _

Snapping out of his panic, Makoto turned to face Sousuke, azure eyes pulling him back into reality, a roaring river which flowed into the heart of the moment. His world turned into a brilliant haze of orange and red, as their costumes roared to life with infernal flames, which whipped and slashed through the air as the wind swirled them wantonly. Sousuke’s eyes glistened against the spectral light of the blaze, and Makoto’s lips turned up into a smile.

_ “Let’s show the whole nation who we are, yeah?” _ To which Makoto nodded.

Sousuke took their intertwined hands, and held them up to the skies, the fires howling brighter and hotter but never burning. Makoto looked around as the crowds roared, hollers and screams flying through the air as the pair revealed an undying resolve. 

He looked at himself on the displays that lined the road which they continued to traverse, catching sight of the blitz which coated his body, his smile turning even brighter. 

The fires continued to burn, but it was the warmth in his hand that he continued to focus on.

Rin could only watch in pride, muddied with a dull sadness.  _ They’re doing so well…  _ he thought,  _ and all for what, exactly? _

The chariots halted in an orderly fashion in front of a huge, towering platform. A figure loomed over them from the top, a microphone nearing his mouth.

Makoto took the opportunity to observe the other districts, and as they had seen on the train ride, the contestants were just as described. 

All the districts were dressed according to their specialties, District 1 of luxury dressed as mythological characters adorned with gold jewelry, District 2’s redheads dressed in gladiator costumes for defense and masonry, District 3’s brothers wrapped in a cacophony of wires to represent technology, District 8’s brothers with a pair of revealing overalls to represent industry, and District 9’s pink and red tributes dressed as farmers for agriculture.

President Washijo began to speak, his words going in one ear and out the other as he began to talk about “honoring your district” and “making Panem proud”, but Makoto didn’t want anything else but to shut him up. 

He listened mindlessly throughout the rest of the speech, until he finally heard the “May the odds be ever in your favor” and the crowd’s subsequent cheers.  _ Finally. _

The chariots guided them back to the loading/unloading zone, where Rin and the fashion team ran over to the pair and goaded at them with wondrous expressions.

“You two killed it out there! Everyone went crazy over you guys!” Rin said, enthusiastic.

“Yeah! When you guys get asked about your cool costumes and stuff, say ‘Oikawa Tooru’s fashion team made it’--”

“You mean my team made it!” Amakata said, flicking Oikawa’s neck. “You guys looked stunning out there, by the way. Couldn’t have had a better pair for such a costume.”

Sousuke felt many pairs of eyes fall on him and the rest of the team, judgement seeping into his veins. Some admirable, some despising. He decided to just shake it off and enjoy the moment with the team. Moments like these were coming closer and closer to ceasing altogether. 

\---

They were back at the resort within 30 minutes, after stopping by the fashion team’s room to drop off the supplies and jewelry and offering one last ‘thank you’ before heading off.

“Alright you two.” Rin said, content. “Sasabe, Haru, and I will come by tomorrow morning to pick you up by 10:30. Make sure to get some rest for training. Good day today.”

“Thanks a lot, for everything, Rin.” Sousuke said innocently, “We couldn’t have asked for a better escort.”

“Stop… you guys flatter me too much. Just my job, y’know.” Rin said, exaggerating the ‘Stop’. 

Makoto couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at how easy Rin and Sousuke had gotten along. It felt almost too natural.  _ What the hell, why am I jealous? He’s allowed to have other friends. I’m just being dumb. _ He slapped his cheeks in an attempt to shake off his thoughts, walking diligently into the hotel.

“Alright… Makoto’s off so good night, Rin!” Sousuke said as he jogged off to follow the other boy.

“Good night, you two!”

\---

Sousuke awoke to streaming sunlight, which poured into the room like a river delta into the ocean. His eyes landed on Makoto, who was looking out over the city below them, the sunlight illuminating his solemn face in a haze of pale peach hues. He looked paradisiacal, angelic almost, as if the sun had beheld him within its delicate grasp with an ocean of soft, gilded light. _I_ _could look at Makoto like this forever._

“Mornings here will never get old, Sousuke.” Makoto said, head resting on his knee as he stared off into nothing. “From this high up, the sky looks almost touchable. It’s a shame things can’t be like this indefinitely.” 

“Slow your roll, Shakespeare. How did you know I was awake?” Sousuke asked, slightly amused.

“Whoever Shakespeare is, it doesn’t really matter. Your stare is intense. I could sense it from even a mile away. It’s sort of uncanny.” Makoto said, chuckling.

Sousuke looked at him with a fond smile, watching the way the sun smoothed over his delicate features, the way his eyes caught the light. “How could I not when you look like that?”

“You’re such a flirt you know that? Also it’s like 10:00 right now so we should probably get ready.” Makoto responded as he stood up, wide back against the cascading sun. “I know you wanted to enjoy the view a little longer, but I say we have more important things at hand, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Tease.”

“I just call it productivity.” Makoto replied, a cheeky grin on his face as he made his way towards the bathroom.

They donned on their casual clothes once more, checking themselves in the body mirror and stealing glances at the other when they were sure the other wasn’t looking. 

“Alright let’s get going then.”

They left the building, seeing the three who promised to meet them there in the morning. 

“What the hell? It's 10:35!” Rin said, agitated. “You guys are running late!”

“It’s only 5 minutes, Rin. It’s not the end of the world.” Haru said, rolling his eyes.

“But babe! Punctuality!” Rin replied, pouting and disappointed.

“Are we just gonna stand here and argue or haul ass to the training facility?” Sasabe interrupted, looking down on the boys despite being shorter than them all. 

“You’re right, Sir. Come on guys let's get going.” Rin said, taking Haru’s hand as they marched towards the private train station. 

The ride took about five minutes, in which Rin gave a very quick and brief run-down of what the next week entails for the two.

“So every day, you guys will be directed to the cafeteria, where they will provide you guys with breakfast and lunch -- dinner if you stay into the night. Locker rooms are divided by districts, and you guys will have a set of training outfits, marked with the district you come from. You’ll learn basic survival skills, and will be given the opportunity to train in more specialized stuff-- like different weapons or different supportive skills like first-aid. This will also be a critical time to make connections with tributes, alliances even. Keep in mind what I said about the careers a couple days ago, though. Make sure you guys also get a keen eye on what your opponents know and don’t know what to do -- like their strengths and weaknesses. That’s about it. Haru, Sasabe, and I will try our best to get you guys sponsors while you’re training. Good luck, alright?” Rin ended, softly, almost sympathetically.

Huffing out a sigh, Sousuke nodded, turning and heading into the facility. Makoto quickly followed suit after a quick goodbye to the other three, trailing Sousuke.

The breakfast was quite exquisite -- for lack of better words. Makoto rambled on about how it's the best thing that he’s ever eaten; that nothing in 12 was ever comparable to the capital cuisine. Sousuke, for the most part, listened and nodded as he indulged for the first time since he fled 2. He missed it, but 2 was never the right place, he thought again.  _ Makoto should know soon enough. _

Within the next hour, they were dressed and sitting in the waiting area, clothes clinging tight but not as tight as the ones that accompanied them down the streets of the capital the night before. The room was drowned in a light overture of chatter, mostly just tributes from the same district making subtle conversation and small talk; “weather” this and “breakfast” that, but deep down Makoto knew that the pressure of the games was weighing down on everyone.

Except for a peculiar three tributes, who bragged about their skills and even sought out to compete with one another. It was the magenta-eyed blonde and the two redhead brothers.

“Those are probably the careers, if my memory serves me right.” Makoto said in a low voice, not seeking to gather their attention. 

“Yeah… I don’t like them. Let’s hope we don’t get their attention, I guess.” Sousuke responded, looking down at his lap.

Soon enough, the doors into the facility opened and slowly, the tributes began to trickle in. Many other victors were already inside, overseeing some of the stations and ready to help teach the new tributes. Makoto saw Sasabe at the foraging and gathering section, already helping a pair of tributes understand herbs and basic botany. The pair didn’t really know where to start, Makoto looking around until his eyes landed on one of the careers, the younger orange one, using a bow. He thought his form was absolutely detrimental; unstable and plagued with bad posture. The arrow was released and it totally missed the mark, sailing into the far wall.

“Makoto, if you wanna go try out the bow, you should. Wouldn’t hurt to try, right?” Sousuke urged.

“Right…” Makoto said as he made his way down to the range. The boys watched him as he took the bow in hand, curling his hand around the center. Sousuke was watching from afar too, from near the close-combat station.

Makoto notched the arrow into the bowstring, and pulled back. It suddenly felt like he was transported into the forests of 12 again, hunting for deers as he always did. If he tried hard enough, he could smell the dewy foliage of oak trees and moss, and feel the speckled heats of isolated sunrays kiss his skin.

_ Breathe in, breathe out.  _ Makoto thought, as he steadied his breathing to a slow pace.

Rin and Haru watched from the viewing station up above, witnessing Makoto’s intense concentration. “Just watch this.” Haru said, an anticipatory smirk on his face.

Makoto released his finger from the drawn string with an exhale, the arrow flying through the air and immediately notching another arrow, which he shot off, and repeated in quick succession until all five targets on the dummy were struck with two arrows each at the bullseye.

Murmurs and whispers sounded out through the facility as everyone at some point witnessed Makoto’s rampage. 

“He’s… crazy good…” Sousuke said with fascination and bewilderment.

Rin’s jaw was on the floor, Haru laughing at his expression. “Classic Makoto.”

“That’s normal?” Rin yelled, dumbfounded.

“Yeah. He’s crazy with a bow. That’s my best friend!” Haru whisper-yelled. 

Sasabe watched from a distance, before burying his head into his hands. “That idiot, already giving away his trump card so early. Not a good choice…”

The three careers who stood off to the side huddled close, impressed with Makoto’s talent. Makoto grabbed a few more arrows from the rack. It felt good to be somewhat back in his element again, although in all the wrong circumstances. He had tuned himself out so much that he hadn’t even heard the muted commotion that he had caused. He did another round, having switched lanes to a new dummy, which he also decimated within mere seconds.

The same thought ran through the agglomeration of tributes.  _ This man is absolutely insane. _

_But_ _ I doubt he could apply those skills to a real human. His heart couldn’t take it, t _ hought another three.

The three careers had approached Makoto after the second round.

“Hey! I’m Nagisa Hazuki from District 1 and I want to make an alliance with you! And my two friends Momotarou and Seijuurou Mikoshiba!”

_ Bad news. Careers _ , Makoto thought. “Sorry, I’m not really looking forward to an alliance. Thanks for the offer though.” He said, apologetically and innocently.

“Aw, that’s a bummer. You’ve got some real talent, you know?” Nagisa said, sadness in his voice. It was subtle, but Makoto sensed faux and deception in his expression. He had no time to ponder the idea however, before Nagisa made his leave.

“Looks like someone’s popular already.” Sousuke suddenly said from behind Makoto, who wielded the arrow in defense.

“Woah, woah! Don’t kill me, now.” He said with a laugh. “The whole facility is either scared or fascinated by you, you know?”

“Did I really attract that much attention?” Makoto asked, with genuine curiosity.

“Yeah… even now we’re getting weird looks.”

Makoto looked around to verify. “Yeah. Probably a mistake huh. Better be prepared for Sasabe’s scolding.”

“True that." He said, thinking about the possible lecture they'd be receiving later that night. "Alright, Makoto. I’m gonna head off to the close combat station. Good luck with archery.”

“Good luck with the close-quarters then, Sousuke.”

Makoto notched an arrow back into the bow again, pulling back in the same fashion as he always did, breathing slow breaths like he always did.

3

2

1--

“Pssst!” Makoto heard as he released the arrow, scaring him and causing the arrow to fly a couple inches short of bullseye. He swung around in bewilderment, confusion possessing his body as he swung around to find the source of the noise.

“Who’s there?”

“Up here!” Came another whisper, and Makoto finally landed his eyes on the target. He was crawling across the internal structures and girders of the building which supported and framed the roof. Makoto recognized him as the red-haired guy from District 9.

“What are you doing up there?” Makoto asked, still wildly confused.

“Well first of all, Makoto Tachibana, You seem bad with introductions! I am Asahi Shiina! But you can call me Asahi. I am simply practicing my omnidirectional movement!”

“So why did you come to me specifically? What do you plan to do?” Makoto asked, now curious.

“Well… me and my partner wanted to ally with you and that scary guy! We were afraid the careers already got to you but when they walked away with sad faces I knew it was the right opportunity!” He said, not even breathless as he rambled on.

“Why do you want to ally with us?”

“Well… this is more of a personal thing, but I see the way you look at your teammate. You look so fond of him and you look like you care for him a lot. Not to mention that show you guys put on at the Tribute Parade. It kind of reminds me of me and my partner. I want to be there for him and keep him safe… you know… love and all that… he’s my boyfriend actually! So I thought ‘These District 12 guys care for each other just as much as I care for Kisumi -- Oh yeah Kisumi’s my partner! Boyfriend!-- but yeah I thought ‘Who am I to conflict with their goal to make sure their partner is safe’ so I thought no better idea than to just ally with you guys so we can all help keep each other safe!” He paused for a moment to recollect his breath, still hanging from the rebars. “Deal? If not. You can look over there! Look at how my Kisumi is holding his own against your partner!”

Makoto shifted his attention to the close combat sector, where a slim pink-haired finger slunk and dodged around Sousuke’s flurries of attacks, ducking and weaving. Kisumi didn’t pack much of a hard hit to him, but his reflexes were almost superhuman. It was as if Sousuke couldn’t even lay a finger on him, despite having won every other one of his spars. 

“We could keep each other safe, Makoto. How about an alliance?” He said, a kind and determined smile on his face. Unlike Nagisa, Makoto couldn’t sense any sinister ulterior motives or intent of harm. It seemed that this Asahi character was completely serious about the alliance.

“Sure. I think that sounds nice.” Makoto responded with a smile, Asahi still swinging from the rebar.

“Really? Awesome!” Asahi said as he jumped down from the ceiling into a forward roll, jumping out of it. He offered a hand out to Makoto, who took it in reciprocation. “Glad to be working with you, Makomako!”

_ Makomako?  _ “Um… I’m also glad to be working with you, too.” 

“Okay I’m gonna go check on Kisumi now!” Asahi said, leaving. Any normal person would have simply walked over to the station, Makoto thought Asahi would. He didn’t. Instead, he opted to climb up the wall and back on to the ceiling, casting an eagle’s watch over the whole facility, and crawling his way over to where Kisumi rested by the station, and dropping down from the ceiling, scaring him. Makoto was fascinated.  _ How can anyone have such ease of motion? _

“Hey, Makoto.” Sousuke said as he approached. “I saw you talking earlier, but I couldn’t find who you were talking to. What’s up?”

“It’s Asahi Shiina from District 9. He was talking to me from the ceiling, he moves so easily, a bit too easily. You know that pink-haired guy you sparred with?” Sousuke huffed at that. “The one you couldn’t even get a finger on?”

“Okay yeah don’t need to rub it in. Kisumi is like a damn fish. Can’t get a hold of him at all.”

“They’re boyfriends! And Asahi asked if we wanted to ally with them.”

“And?”

“I said yes. I think it would prove beneficial.”

“Hm. Alright. You already seem to get along with them great.” Sousuke responded, mind unsure. 

_ When the time comes, though, would you be able to let them go, Makoto?  _

The two went back to training their respective specialties, Sousuke still struggling to even make any substantial progress in winning versus Kisumi, who would giggle sometimes at Sousuke’s struggle. Makoto continued to train his archery skills, while occasionally being spooked by a stealthy Asahi, who would always call from a different direction each time. Makoto was sure that no one else had even spotted Asahi, the way he snuck around omnipresently.

By the end of the training session, both boys were absolutely beat. 

“That Kisumi guy is a little shit to spar with. Always weaving like a fucking squirrel.” Sousuke complained, voice hoarse with dehydration.

“Quick reflexes and sharp senses. It’s good to have someone like that.” 

“And that Asahi guy. Man I couldn’t even lay eyes on him. He’s practically everywhere and nowhere at the same time.”

“Also good to have around.” 

Makoto averted his gaze to where Kisumi and Asahi rested, with Kisumi resting his head on Asahi’s shoulder and breathing slowly, presumably already sleeping. Makoto couldn’t help but notice the fond smile which graced Asahi’s face as he looked at Kisumi. Sighing, Makoto casted his attention to Sousuke, who looked back and gave a small, exhausted, and knowing smile, both of their eyelids heavy with fatigue.

This was going to be a long, long week.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we just need to establish connections...
> 
> ALSO GAY GAY HOMOSEXUAL GAY


	4. something short of mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I, personally, don’t think you did or could do any wrong, Makoto. Not to me, at least. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating last week i've been totally out of it LMFAO 
> 
> ALSO NEW CHARACTERS SO TRUE
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ALBERlCH)

Three days of training had gone by since then, all grueling and vigorous in the face of all their different specialties. Everyone had been urged by their respective victors to branch out-- but telling a bunch of teenagers to be more versatile and leave their comfort zones while they grapple with their soon imminent deaths was horribly ineffective.

Although, by day 4, Makoto had begun to get sick of the bow. It tarnished what archery really was to him. Sure, in the end, it caused some sort of death, but never with the right intentions in the context of the games. Sousuke, Kisumi, and Asahi, however, kept to their respective stations-- although Asahi didn’t have a ‘station’. It was more so that the whole facility was his station. 

Makoto moved on to other stations from that point on. It was pointless to keep working on something that he had known he was already perfect with, and it drove him crazy to only be shooting at those same ugly targets which would give him a headache if he looked long enough. 

Herbal medicine and first-aid. That was the one. Makoto stalked over to the room, where Sasabe was tending to another tribute-- the black-haired girl from district Kunikida, wasn’t it? They were mixing a sickly purple concoction in a bowl, which reeked the whole room with a metallic bronze taste that he could feel on his tongue even with his mouth was closed. There was something she had done wrong.

Makoto decided to ignore that, however, opting to make his own selection of herbs, putting his foraging experience to good use. The knowledge was passed down from his father, who had been an avid scholar in botany and herbology, giving Makoto the knowledge in the worst-case scenario that he’d eventually need it.

He never thought that he’d end up here, in a small room crafting medications and poisons alike, and with a meticulousness only suited for those who knew their ways around the intricacies of medicine and plants. Even Sasabe was surprised, who looked up from the odd bowl of gunk that the girl beside them had made.

“Heyyyy, Makoto! Not looking too bad there, hm?” He said, smirking as he took in the scent of Makoto’s mixes. His nose twitched in disgust, a proud smile on his face. “Smells just like a good batch! You know your way around this stuff, kid. It’s like you’re the perfect contestant!”

“Aha… just nothing. I happened to pick up on it when I was growing up.” Makoto was too deep in keeping himself humble to notice a mop of chocolate-brown hair saunter into the room. 

The figure kept near the walls, and Makoto hadn’t even noticed the boy’s presence until he heard someone call out from behind him.

“Hey,” he said, Makoto swiveling in his seat to gain eyes on the new person. “You’re Makoto Tachibana, right?”

“Yeah… that’s me… why?”

“I’m Natsuya Kirishima… from District 8.” He said, reservedly.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you. Do you need anything?”

“Can you teach me how you concoct medicines? You look like you take well to it.”

“Sure… I can show you some basic mixes.” He says, almost too easy.

“Thanks a ton!” Natsuya responds, enthusiastic as he looks over his shoulder.

Makoto does as he is asked, teaching the other man next to him how to mix some of the basics. They hadn’t exchanged much small talk about the other’s personal details, but Makoto could assume by his looks that they were similar in age, at least a few months older than Makoto at that.

Makoto taught him a numbing cream, a burn ointment, and another special mix from his father which prompted quicker healing. Anyone else would have thought he was being too generous, but Makoto was almost some sort of angel amongst the contestants. Although feared or hated by many, the common talk about him was about his extremely polite and outgoing sense of people.

“Natsuya…” he started. “Why did you want to learn medications?”

“Well… if I’m being honest… I have no intention of getting out of that arena alive.” He says, a fond smile adorning his face. “I want to make sure Ikuya gets out of there.”

Makoto’s heart aches for the man across him, and he can sense the broken constitutions beneath the man’s tough and extroverted exterior. 

“I want to protect him, and be there to make sure he wins. I’m fully prepared to die. I just have to make sure he lives.” 

Makoto thinks he could relate on some level to the sentiment. He wants to be able to. Be able to say he was fully prepared to die for his loved ones, to say that he at least attempted to save someone, but it’s futile.

“I understand the sentiment, Natsuya.” He pauses. “I hope everything works out well for you two.” The sentence gets stuck in his throat. It’s almost fruitless to wish that anyone’s games work out well for them, it never ends well for anyone. He could almost believe that the victors have it worse for having to face the guilt of being the only ones to survive. He thinks as far as to consider that maybe being off dead was better than carrying around the burdens of so many people on top of the consuming self-blame which loomed over a victor’s life from torturous win to fatedly supple end.

On the other end of the facility, Sousuke and Kisumi are approached by a blue-haired tribute, only about a year younger than them, and stopping immediately in front of them stand-offishly. 

“Um… can we help you?” Kisumi starts, turning his head.

“Well…” the teen starts, and almost forces himself to continue. “I’d like some help with close combat or something like self-defense.”

Sousuke shares a look with Kisumi, and he cannot help but think about the possible consequences of teaching the boy some tips and tricks. Would it endanger them eventually? Would this boy use the same techniques to bring around their little team’s demise?

But something tells him to hear out the kid. His inner Makoto, as he’d like to call it.

“Hm,” he squeezes out, as the tribute tenses under his skeptic focus. “Who are you? And why do you want us to help you?”

“I’m Ikuya Kirishima,” he says timidly, “and I want your help because I want to protect my brother.”

“Ah…” Sousuke can understand; Kisumi more so, who would have gone to the ends of the Earth for help if it meant protecting Asahi.

“Sure.” Kisumi answers instead, his impulse instigated by his own convictions and morality pushing a new ‘student’ into their care. Sousuke could think everyone had an ‘inner Makoto’... or was it simply just the existence of a morally sound conscience? Basically Makoto, either way.

Sousuke pondered the fleeting idea that maybe he was just too closed off and unwilling to help others-- maybe that concept of ‘inner Makoto’ was simply a staple of humane goodwill that he never inherited, but he quickly disregarded such, leaving nothing more than a simple grunt.

And so ensued the next couple hours, where Sousuke, in reluctance, with Kisumi taught Ikuya how to defend himself, which points of the body were sensitive, and which parts were the strongest. The parts that would immobilize an enemy, the moves that would wrangle him into a chance for safety, as much as they possibly could. 

Makoto, in the meantime, guided Natsuya around the basis of herbology and foraging openly and carefree. What healthy, edible, and overall essential-to-survival plants looked like and how to make some other, more superficial medicines (as agreed upon), and what the telltale signs of deadly ones-- thorned with extremely bold and bright colors-- and more specifically, how to make basic poisons. Makoto knew it could be bad business to expose such a delicate and potent science to the tribute, but he couldn’t find it within himself to half-ass his job completely. No one with a heart would do that, or at least that’s what his exorbitantly altruistic nature tried to coax him into believing.

Hours passed in the damp suffocation of the training facility before the two found themselves standing once more in front of their hotel with Rin, Sasabe having returned to his room immediately after the training periods were over.

Rin’s face was pensive at best, or so Makoto perceived. 

“Rin, is there something wrong?” Makoto asked innocently.

“I… I know it really is too much to ask from you guys, but…” he paused, his face contorting into something reminiscent of muted pain. Of course Makoto understood. It’s all he’s ever known.

“It’s Gou. You guys caught on fast on the train… she’s my sister, you know...”

“I’ll help her,” Makoto said, almost cutting him off. “If that’s what you wanted to ask--”

“Makoto. Are you serious?” Sousuke projected, azure eyes twisted in wicked astonishment as if to completely disregard that Rin was even there.  
“Yes, Sousuke. I am very serious.” He states rigidly, his welcoming smile having fallen and his eyes glaring. “I am not arguing about this.”

“Like hell, you aren’t!” 

“Rin, good night. We will see you tomorrow morning.” Makoto said flatly, grabbing Sousuke’s arm and dragging him back to their room.

“Thank you, Makoto. I’m sorry.”

The door shut with a click, and a whirlwind of ambivalence-veiled panic wreaked its havoc.

“Makoto. We can’t just be giving out help like this as if we’re some sort of all good-and-true welfare resource!” Sousuke said, voice raised in a hellish bellow. Makoto had reached his spilling point, the feeling of his heart getting torn in half pushing him to a limit he couldn’t shoulder.

“Fuck, Sousuke! You think I don’t know that?” He yells back, voice choked. “I know it’s not good for us! Our chances! I know all of it!”

“So why? Why the hell do you just give your assistance out to everyone? You know damn well that they could come back to kill you! Only one person can win, you know that?”  
“Yes of course I know that! I’m not fucking stupid! I--” he pauses, looking smaller than Sousuke’s ever seen him. “You don’t understand, Sousuke!”

“Then help me to understand, Makoto. I’m your partner, aren’t I? So, please. I promise that I’ll be fine with this just… give me some damn reason!”

“Just give me a moment. Don’t follow me.” Makoto mumbles with a resigned sigh, padding over to the sliding door to the balcony, which he opens. A cool breeze spreads its tendrils through the room, hugging Sousuke’s body in a crisp and biting chill before the door closes and Makoto is seated, looking out over the capital. 

Sousuke continued his gaze, looking upon Makoto like he was an exhibit, an artifact separated from him by way of sensitive glass. He was right there, yet the man felt untouchable as if he was drifting further and further every second. 

_Show me who you really are underneath the novelty, Makoto. And maybe, we’ll both find what we need._

That’s what he longed to say, but the seeing glass was an impenetrable barrier between them. Sousuke sees it best fit to leave for now. More than a moment should suffice. _A shower is more than just a moment_ , he concluded, rescinding into his own rumination. 

Sousuke pads over to the sliding door, where Makoto sits on the other side transfixed in his own consciousness. To Sousuke, it was rare to ever see the ever-positive and poised Makoto be so contemplative, melancholic in the haze of his self-procured dread. He slides open the door, engulfing himself in the crackling fall-night air against his fresh pores, and seating himself next to Makoto.

He looked at Sousuke wearily, before pushing a heavy sigh of resignation. “So-”

“Tell me everything. If you could be so kind?” Sousuke demands with urgency, almost forcefully, but catches himself. “Please?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“From the beginning.”

“Alright.”

Makoto hated reliving the memories of that week, the whole year for that matter. The memory would always reign clear in his mind, crystalline-like tears no matter how much he had tried to forget.

“Well… let’s just start by saying that I had a pair of twin siblings, around three years younger than me.” He says, a dully pained expression spreading across his face. “Their names--” he chokes as if speaking the names alone would strip away his voice, “Ren and Ran.”

Sousuke couldn’t do much but listen, but logical understanding led him to predict that these siblings held a much-hidden reserve in Makoto’s heart.

“It was a couple of years ago… that quarter quell.” He paused again, shaking his head. “For that one, they would select a pair of twins from each district. And, of course, Ren and Ran got fucking picked.”

Alarm flooded Sousuke’s veins, as he put the pieces together, although it still pained him to see Makoto ripping at the seams telling the story. “Makoto I think I understand now--”

“No. You want the truth? I’ll give it to you.” Makoto says, raising his voice.

“You don’t need to tell me anymore--” Sousuke tries to say, cut off by Makoto’s yells.

“They died in a fire in that games! I watched it happen with my own two eyes, for as long as I could bear to watch! There was something I could’ve done! I know it! I failed them, Sousuke!” Makoto screams, throat raw and voice cracking as he broke into pained gasps. “Sometimes I can still hear their cries. Sometimes I’m scared to even fall asleep because I’m scared that they’ll come to me and place the blame on me even more, torture me with those screams, remind me every night why I’m the reason they’re dead. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I see their faces-- all boiled and charred and stuck in that same mortified expression... what I’d give to trade places with them...”

Sousuke could do nothing but stare, jaw dropped in stunned grief. _It’s not your fault. There was nothing you could do for them,_ is what he wanted to say, and he saw it to be true, but deep down he understood the origins of Makoto’s strife. 

“I couldn’t do anything. I was so… powerless. All I could do was watch. I couldn’t do anything for them. And it cost them their lives.” Makoto was near-sob at this point, body shaking as Sousuke took it upon him to hold Makoto close. “I… I don’t want to throw away the opportunity to help someone. I don’t want to be powerless like that. I could never forgive myself. And seeing Rin so desperate to get Gou help… I know exactly what it’s like.”

Sousuke couldn’t find words to say to him, out of fear that he would say something wrong. A small “thank you, Makoto” was all he could mutter out, holding him even closer.

_I, personally, don’t think you did, or could do any wrong, Makoto. Not to me, at least._

And they sat, for hours stretched into an eternal stasis, the ocean of the city lights oozing into the unscathed curtain of pitch-black sky. It was nothing short of a desperately needed assuagement, a dark oasis of tranquility and security in the bullseye of the chaos of what was then, what is now, and what will be of them should time continue her slow crawl into everything and nothing at all, should she creep ever so closer into their singularity.

In the meantime, this was fine. More than fine, as he'd like to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just introducing some new characters -- they'll have their own separate plot lines but I want them to complement and highlight aspects of soumako's relationship and each of their convictions


End file.
